Digimon Crisis
by drTomoe123
Summary: An AU fic about a boy named Emitsu who has had a Gatomon killed by an evil gang. Please R&R! The story is completed.
1. The Megami Corporation

-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
The Megami Corporation has come out with breaking news.  
Reporter: Welcome to Digimon NEWSFLASH. I am here at the Megami Corporation, the largest Digimon tool company, who is best known for its groundbreaking DigiTransfer hard drive, which gave better balance to the Digital World.  
Reporter: We now go live to the president of Megami Corp., Kitsuno Suzuki.  
Suzuki: Welcome. You have been called here to see the unveiling of the most important Digimon item of our time.  
I now unveil...The D-Ultima!!! We now go to our product manager, and lab director, Hiro Yamada.  
Yamada: The D-Ultima is an item just developed by Megami Corp. It has the amazing ability to multiply a Digimon's power by up to 20 times, and other abilities that we will not release yet... The D-Ultima will be available to the Digimon Elite Tamers starting second quarter next year.  
Suzuki: We hope to have a watered down version of the D-Ultima available to ALL Tamers 7 months afterward.  
We thank you for attending. Thank You.  
Reporter: You have just heard amazing announcement by Megami Corp. Stay tuned for any more developments.  
-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
  
"Heh...the D-Ultima prototype will be mine..." said a voice...  
  
**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 1: The Megami Corporation **  
  


By DrTomoe123 

  
  
"Hello, my name is Emitsu, and I am 13 years old, and I love Digimon! My Digimon are: Ketsa the Agumon, Shimi the Patamon, and V-Team the V-Mon," said Emitsu.  
"Emi!!! Ketsa tried to steal my money!!!" said Shimi.  
"Ugh...Ketsa!!! I already gave you some money!!!" said Emitsu.  
"But...I wanted the Hot & Spicy Rice!!!" complained Ketsa.  
"Will you two babies stop arguing?" said V-Team.  
"Well, this is just a peek into my everyday life...think how living like this all the time feels!" said Emi.  
  
---  
  
We now see Emi on a beach, fighting what seems like 3 Crabmon.  
"Ketsa!!! Use Pepper breath on it!!!" said Emi.  
"Right!" replied Ketsa.  
"PEPPER BREATH!" yelled Ketsa as a fireball flew out of his mouth.  
"Now, Shimi! Use your Slam!" commanded Emi.  
"Pata Slam!!!" yelled Shimi as he slammed into the second Crabmon.  
"Finally, V-Team, use V-Headbutt to finish off the last one!!!" laughed Emi.  
"V....HEADBUTT!!!" screamed V-Team as his head pummeled into the last Crabmon.  
"Great Job Guys!!!" said Emi happily.  
Three white blocks of data flew out of the 3 Crabmon, just deleting a tiny bit of Crabmon.  
"Digital...CAPTURE!!!" yelled Emi.  
Emi held up his D-TerminalEX and the 3 blocks flew into it.  
---NOTE---  
When a Digimon is defeated, it is no longer deleted, thanks to the Megami Corp. Now, a small part of it is deleted and sent directly to the Digimon or sent to the D-TerminalEX. That data can de distributed later on when it is needed. The D-TerminalEX can hold up to 100GB of Data when it is Version 1.  
---END NOTE---  
"Great Job, Emi," said a strange voice.  
"Is that you...Ramza?" said Emi.  
"Yes, surprised you recognized my voice..." said Ramza.  
---TAMER DATA---  
Name: Ramza  
Age: 14  
Digimon: Kefka the Armadillomon, Kira the Wormmon, and Mitsune the XV-Mon.  
---END TAMER DATA---  
  
Who is this "Ramza" and who is the person trying to get the D-Ultima?


	2. Fighter of the Eternal Rose, Ramza

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 2: Fighter of the Eternal Rose, Ramza**  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"Ramza...The most powerful Tamer around...He has beaten the Digimon Elite Tamers twice in the World Tournament and he was only at the ages of 12 and 13 when he did..." mumbled Emi to himself.  
"I just got back from Yokosugawa...Long time no see Emi," said Ramza.  
"Heh, I have seen PLENTY of you. They have posters of you everywhere in town...and not to mention when the tournament is televised," laughed Emi, "Wait, did you say you came from Yokosugawa?"  
"Yea, just some tournament stuff, wanted to stop by to see my mother while I was on my way to Tsuboru," said Ramza.  
"Ramza, did that trip to Yokosugawa have anything to do with Megami Corp?" asked Emi.  
"Heh, so I guess you did see the announcement..." laughed Ramza.  
"So, did they give you anything, you are one of the BEST Tamers around..." said Emi.  
"Well, don't tell ANYONE, but, they gave me this..." said Ramza as he reached in his pocket.  
Ramza pulled out a gold box, with the Megami Corp. logo on the side.  
Ramza opened the box and pulled out a small device.  
"They gave me one of the prototypes..." said Ramza.  
"My God!!! They gave you a D-Ultima!!!" yelled Emi.  
"They said that they were having some security problems, so they gave me one," said Ramza.  
"I wish I could have one...Why aren't you excited?" asked Emi.  
"Think about what could happen if this thing fell into the hands of one of the outlaw groups...Team Megasonic's leader has a VERY powerful Pheonixmon... Team ONI has that Bezeelubmon...There is one scarier thing..." said Ramza.  
"What is it?" asked Emi.  
"It can make any Digimon evolve into ANY Digimon...if Team ONI took the D-Ultima...there would be thousands of Apocalymon, Arcademon, and Diaboromon..." said Ramza.  
"Well, aren't you going to use it if they try to steal it?" said Emi.  
"Of course I will, I want to change Kefka to my FAVORITE Digimon...Rosemon..." said Ramza.  
Suddenly, Emi's head shot with pain...  
_"Emi...Emi...Emi...Emitsu!!! Come on!!! I want to go pick some roses for Anzu!!!"_  
_"Oh, Usagi!!! I will be right there!!!"_  
_"Emi...can you tell me something?"_  
_"Sure, anything Usagi..."_  
_"Will we always be together?"_  
_"Of course we will...I promise..."_  
_But no...That is not what happened..._  
_They took her away from me..._  
_EMI!!!_  
"Huh?" asked Emi, who was lying on the ground.  
"You were unconscious..." said Ramza.  
"What happened?" asked Ramza.  
"Memories...Memories I don't want to remember..." said Emi.  
"Well, are you sure you will be OK? I got to get going to Tsuboru..." said Ramza.  
"Yes, I will be fine, Ramza...Have a good trip..." said Emi.  
"I will...Bye Emitsu!!!" said Ramza as he ran down the road.  
Emi decided to walk down the beach a bit, as he looked at the serene blue sky crash into the ocean...he began to feel a lingering loneliness reappear.  
"I swear, I will become better than Ramza...At least I hope so..." said Emi.  
Emi completely forgot about his Digimon, who were locked away in his D-TerminalEX.  
"Well guys, that is enough training for today..." said Emi as he made his way home.

---  
CRISIS INFO:   
Team ONI is a malevolent team that has tried to destroy Megami Corp. for many years now. Its leader, Onizuka Kawamori, owns a Bezeelubmon.  
END INFO  
---  
  
Emi got to his house, to see the newest Digimon AX episode, but as soon as he turned on the TV...  
  
-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
If you have just joined us, we have breaking news.  
Team ONI is locked in a fierce battle on Route 43 with a single Tamer.  
At the moment, we have no idea who the Tamer is, but the Digimon he is using is a single Armadillomon, while his opponent, who is clearly Gen. Korisuka Ota of the Team ONI Army, who is using a MetalGreymon.  
Hmm? What is this? A huge flash of light?  
WHERE DID THE ARMADILLOMON GO?!?!  
My Dear Lord...the Armadillomon has evolved...into a Rosemon?  
  
The pinnacle of the battle has arrived! Emi makes his way to Kito Town to make a small errand, but finds much more...  
  
**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 3: Dawn of Adventure, the Flower Blooms.**


	3. Dawn of Adventure, The Flower Blooms

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 3: Dawn of Adventure, the Flower Blooms **  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
When we last saw Emi, he watched the Digimon NEWSFLASH unfold...  
  
-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
If you have just joined us, we have breaking news.  
Team ONI is locked in a fierce battle on Route 43 with a single Tamer.  
At the moment, we have no idea who the Tamer is, but the Digimon he is using is a single Armadillomon, while his opponent, who is clearly Gen. Korisuka Ota of the Team ONI Army, who is using a MetalGreymon.  
Hmm? What is this? A huge flash of light?  
WHERE DID THE ARMADILLOMON GO?!?!  
My Dear Lord...the Armadillomon has evolved...into a Rosemon?  
Yes! Rosemon!!! Beat that bad guy!!!  
_It seemed that they were really near __Kito__Town__...Now that I think about it...Ramza could have gotten to __Tsuboru__Town__ a lot faster by just going through Kito..._  
_The reporter was caught up in all the excitement of the Evolution...He did not notice that Korisuka was not where he was before._  
_The reporter could not hear the man walk up behind him because the battle between Rosemon and MetalGreymon was so loud..._  
_The reporter could feel a shiver travel down his spine as a metal object was placed on the back of his head..._  
_There was then a loud BOOM. The reporter fell down into a pool of his own blood._  
_At that moment, the battlefield was silent other than the cameramen calling for help and medical treatment. Korisuka laughed as he saw the man dying from the bullet to the head._  
_I could tell that Ramza was getting very mad..._  
_I bet Ramza was thinking one thing to himself..."Was it MY fault that the poor man was shot? All because of MY D-Ultima?"_  
_Ramza ran to the dying man and Korisuka walked away from the scene and jumped onto MetalGreymon's back. The entire team took off then._  
_That was when the NEWSFLASH ended._  
-Digimon NEWSFLASH-  
  
"Oh no...How could this happen?!?" said Emi.  
Emi's mother was watching the newsflash also.  
"Emitsu...Go find Ramza...Check if he is hurt..." said Emi's mother.  
"Right, I'll let V-Team out of the D-TerminalEX just in case I get in trouble..." said Emi.  
Emi ran out of the door towards Kito Town, which has a road that leads towards Kito Town.  
"Emi...I love you," whispered Emi's mother as she watched him running down the road onto the gravel trail.  
"Digimon RELEASE!!!" yelled Emi as he held up the D-TerminalEX.  
"V-Team...ID NO. 001 Materialize!!!" yelled Emi as he saw V-Team appearing.  
"What's going on?" asked V-Team, as they came to a stop on the gravel trail.  
"Ramza is in trouble..." said Emi.  
"What kind?" asked V-Team?  
"Team ONI trouble..." said Emi.  
"Oh..." replied V-Team.  
The two friends made their way down the gravel path, which people liked to call, "Dream Way", because almost all tamers that wanted to take the Elite Challenge had to travel this road to get to Kito Town, the town where the Elimination Rounds of the World Tournament took place.  
Emi felt a sharp pain in his head once again...  
_"Emi...Do you think we will ever travel down this road to the Elimination Challenge?"_  
_"I know it...one day we will both travel down this road with our most prized Digimon...Together..."_  
"Emi!!! Wake Up!!!" yelled V-Team.  
"I am very sorry V-Team, this road just brings back some old memories..." said Emi.  
They continued down the dark road that traveled through two forests, Inaki Forest and Tsuboru Forest.  
One path in Inaki Forest just leads to the beach where many Crabmon laid their eggs...  
One path in Tsuboru Forest leads to Tsuboru Town, the place where the World Tournament took place. Tsuboru Forest was also rumored to hold the secret base of Team Megasonic.  
Eventually, the two made it to Kito Town.  
"Emi, do you think we should check the hospital? You said he might be in trouble, so I think we should check there," said V-Team.  
"That is a good idea...Let's get going..." said Emi.  
Kito Town was more of a village, the only reason it got any traffic was tourism to the Elimination Stadium.  
They made it to the hospital, but, Emi has always had a phobia for hospitals for some reason.  
They walked in and found the service desk and talked to the nurse.  
"Did you receive a patient with the name Ramza today?" asked Emi.  
"Let me check...Nope...No one with the name Ramza, but there is a Ramza on the visitor's list.  
"He is still here; the computer says that he is in Room 235 with the reporter that was shot...Tsk...How could people do these things?" said the nurse.  
"Thank you VERY much!" said Emi as he ran on to Room 235.  
Emi walked into the room, he saw Ramza sitting in a chair asleep, and he saw the reporter with a huge bandage on his head.  
V-Team shook Ramza and woke him up.  
"Emi? What are you doing here?" asked Ramza.  
"My mother told me to see if you were hurt..." said Emi.  
"Well, I'm not, and the reporter seems that he is going to be OK, it turns out the bullet wasn't real, but it was pretty strong, and made it's way in his head a bit..." said Ramza.  
"Why did you come here with him?" asked Emi.  
"I felt like it was my fault...He was attacked by Team ONI, who was after MY D-Ultima..." said Ramza.  
"Well, what are you going to do with the D-Ultima now?" asked Emi.  
"I am going to give it to you..." replied Ramza.  
  
The feelings behind the transfer of the D-Ultima are revealed. Emi makes his way home just as Team Megasonic discovers the transfer. Emi better watch out.  
  
**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 4: Makuri Soniku, the Machine Tamer of Destruction.**


	4. Makuri Soniku, the Machine Tamer of Dest...

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 4: Makuri Soniku, the Machine Tamer of Destruction**  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"What?!? Why are you giving it to me?" Emi exclaimed.  
"Team ONI and Team Megasonic know that I have the D-Ultima, so they might team up and try to get it from me...So if I give it to you, it will slow them down a bit," explained Ramza.  
"What do you want me to do with it once you give it to me?" asked Emi.  
"Take it to the Elite Tamers...There are eight of them, so they have a better chance to fend them off, and they also have very high political power also..." explained Ramza.  
"But in order to do that, I would have to take the Elimination Challenge..." complained Emi.  
"Hey, you and your Digimon could beat it together!" laughed Ramza.  
Emi got another sharp pain in his head, one sharper than all the others...  
_"Emi, we have to go home now..."_  
_"Usagi... wait! I wanna see if Ramza carved his name in this tree while he was going down this road to __Kito__Town__!"_  
_"Hey! It is on here!!!"_  
_-Ramza and Mitsune, Pals forever 4-05-00-_  
_"Emi! He was here a week ago!!!"_  
_Then there was a rustle in the bushes..._  
_"Kid...hand over your D-TerminalEX and your Digimon!!!"_  
_"You are not getting my Digimon or my D-TerminalEX!"_  
_"Do you know who I am? I am the leader of Team Megasonic, Makuri Soniku! Now hand them over!!!"_  
_"No!!! Usagi, get ready to fight him!!!"_  
_"Kid, I don't want to do this...but...Gorillamon, come out here!"_  
_"Usagi!!! Use Lightning Claw on it!!!"_  
_Usagi yelled as she tried to slash Gorillamon..._  
_That is when it happened...Makuri had two Gorillamon. They both shot Usagi at the same time with their cannons..._  
_"NO!!! USAGI!!! GET UP!!!"_  
_"Heh, that is what you get kid...Gorillamon...Let's head home...Now...You know not to mess with Team Megasonic..."_  
_"Emi...Please...Help...Me..."_  
_I picked her up. She was bleeding very badly...We were very close to __Kito__Town__, so I rushed to the hospital..._  
_There was nothing they could do. She was gone. That man cheated and killed her._  
_If I ever get the chance, I will kill that man..._  
"Emi!!! Get up!!!" yelled Ramza.  
"I felt all woozy..." said Emi.  
"While we are here, do you want them to check you out?" asked Ramza.  
"Not really," replied Emi.  
"Well, Ramza, I need to get going back to Shiko Town before it gets dark, when the thieves come out..." said Emi.  
"Right...Emi...I am counting on you..." said Ramza.  
"Ramza...I have made many promises...Some I couldn't keep...But this is different...Thanks..." said Emi.  
Emi walked out of the room as Ramza whispered, "Good Luck..."  
Emi walked down the halls, he could feel himself getting sick...Then he saw it...Room 132...  
_"Hurry!!! Get the Digimon over here!!!"_  
_It was so loud; I could only hear that one legible thing..._  
_I wanted to forget what happened next..._  
_"Young man...I'm sorry...But...She didn't make it..._  
_My whole life crumbled before my eyes...Usagi was gone...My best friend..._  
Emi made it out of the hospital with V-Team, and they passed the Elimination Stadium.  
"V-Team...Do you promise we will beat them all?" asked Emi.  
V-Team held on to Emi's hand and said, "I promise with all my heart..."  
They both made their way onto Dream Way...It was peaceful...Until someone jumped in front of them.  
"Kid...hand over your D-TerminalEX and your Digimon!!!" said a voice.  
_Could it be?_  
"I said, hand 'em over!!!" said the voice, who was getting agitated.  
"Is that you? Makuri Soniku!?" yelled Emi.  
"Huh? How did you guess?" laughed Makuri.  
"We have met before..." snarled Emi.  
"Huh? What are you talking about Emi?" asked V-Team.  
"Is that you? That kid with the Gatomon two years ago? Heh, I heard that she died...My job was completed..." laughed Makuri.  
"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Well tough luck kid...NOW HAND EM OVER!!!" yelled Makuri.  
"NO!" screamed Emi.  
"That's it...Your V-Mon is gonna die too...=)" smiled Makuri.  
Suddenly, two Datamon and two WarGrowlmon appeared.  
"Kill them..." laughed Makuri.  
"Heh, I won't be the dead one..." laughed Emi.  
"V-Team, wanna try our new present?" asked Emi.  
V-Team replied, "Of course..."  
Emi pulled out the D-Ultima and activated it...  
"D-ULTIMA...ACTIVATE!!!" screamed Emi.  
"V-Team...ID NO. 001 MODIFIES...IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" yelled Emi.  
A huge white light enveloped the forest.  
Where the Datamon had been standing, there was nothing but broken machine parts.  
Up in the air, was Imperialdramon, who had just used his Positron Laser to decimate the Datamon.  
"Prepare to die...WarGrowlmon...POSITRON LASER!!!" screamed V-Team as he shot the two lasers and instantly deleted the Digimon.  
Emi held up his D-TerminalEX and yelled..."Digital...CAPTURE!" as the data flowed into his D-TEX.  
Makuri stood there, amazed, but a mix of amazement and absolute fear.  
V-Team flew down and shoved his claw onto Makuri's neck, ready to kill him at any moment...  
"NO!" yelled Emi.  
"He doesn't deserve the pleasure to die..." laughed Emi.  
Imperialdramon then De-evolved back into V-Mon and the two friends continued through the forest.  
  
Find out more about Usagi the Gatomon. Find out more about Emi and Usagi's friendship...In the next chapter...  
  
**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 5: Memories**


	5. Memories

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 5: Memories **

  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"So, V-Team, do you think mom will agree with us entering the tournament?" asked Emi.  
"I'm sure she will, she has agreed with all of us so far..." laughed V-Team.  
"Yep, I'm sure of it!" laughed Emi.  
  
Emi and V-Team made their way back to Shiko Town, but by that time, it was already dark, and the two partners were very tired.  
  
"So, V-Team, tell all the others in the D-TerminalEX about what happened today..." said Emi.  
"Alrighty!" smirked V-Team.  
"Goodnight V-Team!!!" yawned Emi as he got in his bed and pulled out the D-TerminalEX.  
"Return! V-Team!!!" said Emi as V-Team was transported back into the D-TerminalEX.  
  
Emi laid the D-TerminalEX on the table and he went to sleep...  
  
---  
  
_Emi, you are six years old now...you deserve to have a Digimon of your own now!" laughed Emi's father, Koro.  
"Yay!!! What Digimon do I get?" enthusiastically yelped Emi.  
"Well, which ever one you want at the adoption agency," replied his father.  
"Yay!!! Can we go now??? Please!!!" laughed Emi.  
"Well, I guess so, just let me get my things..." laughed Koro, as he held on to Emi's hand.  
"Utada!!! I'm going to take Emi to get his Digimon!!!" yelled Koro to his wife, Utada.  
"Alright, you two be careful!" replied Utada.  
  
Emi and his father made their way out the door, and walked the half a mile walk to the adoption center.  
  
"So, Emi, is there any certain Digimon that you want?" asked Koro.  
"I want a V-Mon!!! Or an Agumon!!! Or a Guilmon!!! I have NO idea!!!" laughed Emi.  
"You sound like me when I first got my Digimon!" said Koro.  
"What Digimon did you start with Dad?" asked Emi.  
"Back then, the __Adoption__Center__ was very poor, and they could not properly take care of all their Rookie Digimon, so all of them changed into Numemon, Vegiemon, and Sukamon," said Koro.  
"Those Digimon are N-A-S-T-Y, NASTY!" sighed Emi.  
"Well, I chose Numemon, and I named him Teddy," said Koro.  
"Dad, isn't Teddy the name of your Monzaemon?" asked Emi.  
"Yep, that is the Monzaemon who was once a poor little Numemon. I trained him for many years, and then he Digivolved into a Monzaemon. One of the most powerful Ultimate level Digimon," replied Koro.  
"Wow!!! Maybe there will be a Numemon when I get there! So I can be just like you Dad!!!" laughed Emi.  
"Thanks Emi..." smiled Koro.  
  
They eventually made it to the Center, after Emi asked many questions about Digimon to his father. Like when will a Digimon Evolve? What do they eat? Do they poop?  
  
"Welcome to the __Shiko__Adoption__Center__! Are you here to Adopt or Disown a Digimon?" asked the nurse.  
"My son is here to get his first Digimon," laughed Koro.  
"Yep! I wanna get me one to beat all my friends, and to cheat on my homework when I get older!" smiled Emi.  
"Well, right this way are our Rookie Digimon," laughed the nurse.  
  
There were MANY Digimon at the center.  
  
"Whee!!! A V-Mon!!!" said Emi who was jumping up and down.  
"Do you want the V-Mon?" asked the nurse.  
"Wait, let me see if there are any others..." said Emi.  
  
That's when he saw her.  
  
"Heh, Lilith!!! Use Black Lightning Claw to defeat that homeless Digimon!!!" yelled a boy, who was commanding a BlackGatomon to attack a small Salamon.  
"Stop it!!! Salamon! Use Puppy Howling!!!" yelled Emi.  
The Salamon let out a terrifying howl, which scared the BKGatomon and made it run away, and the tamer chased after it.  
"Nurse! I want this Digimon! This Salamon!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Are you sure? Salamon aren't that strong..." worried the nurse.  
"I'm sure...I can tell, we were made for each other..." said Emi, who had courage burning in his heart.  
"What are you going to name her?" asked the nurse.  
"Usagi, Usagi the Salamon," replied Emi.  
  
Four years passed from that day. Emi was 10 years old. He got one more Digimon, Anzu the Patamon, who was renamed Shimi later on.  
That year, Salamon evolved into Gatomon.  
  
The next year, Emi was finally allowed to travel onto __Dream Way__, where he had never been before...  
Usagi and Emi made their way there one day...  
  
"Emi...Emi...Emi...Emitsu!!! Come on!!! I wanna go pick some roses for Anzu!!!" said Usagi, "I heard the roses here are wonderful!!!"  
"Oh, Usagi!!! I will be right there!!!" said Emi.  
"Emi...can you tell me something?" asked Usagi.  
"Sure, anything Usagi..." replied Emi.  
"Will we always be together?" asked Usagi.  
"Of course we will...I promise..." whispered Emi.  
  
They ran through the forest all day...  
  
"Emi, we have to go home now..." worried Usagi.  
"Usagi, wait! I wanna see if Ramza carved his name in this tree while he was going down this road to __Kito__Town__!" said Emi.  
"Hey! It is on here!!!" yelled Emi.  
-Ramza and Mitsune, Pals forever 4-05-00-  
"Emi! He was here a week ago!!!" replied Usagi.  
Then there was a rustle in the bushes...  
"Kid...hand over your D-TerminalEX and your Digimon!!!" yelled a voice.  
"You are not getting my Digimon or my D-TerminalEX!" screamed Emi.  
"Do you know who I am? I am the leader of Team Megasonic, Makuri Soniku! Now hand them over!!!" yelled Makuri.  
"No!!! Usagi, get ready to fight him!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Kid, I don't want to do this...but...Gorillamon, come out here!" laughed Makuri.  
"Usagi!!! Use Lightning Claw on it!!!" yelled Emi.  
Usagi yelled as she tried to slash Gorillamon...  
Makuri had two Gorillamon. They both shot Usagi at the same time with their cannons...  
"NO!!! USAGI!!! GET UP!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Heh, that is what you get kid...Gorillamon...Let's head home...Now...You know not to mess with Team Megasonic..." smirked Makuri.  
"Emi...Please...Help...Me..." cried Usagi...  
"Emi...Do you want to bring her back?" asked a voice.  
"What?" asked Emi.  
"Use the D-Ultima...It will bring her back..." laughed the voice.  
  
Emi woke up from the dream...  
  
_It's time to enter the tournament!!! Inside the Elimination Challenge, all isn't what it seems!!! Will Emi be able to beat the Wind Wonder, Sora?  
  
**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 6: Sora, the Wind Wonder and Biyomon**__


	6. Sora, the Wind Wonder and Biyomon

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 6: Sora, the Wind Wonder and Biyomon**

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"Emi!!! Wake up!!!" laughed a voice.  
"Huh...Amelia...Is that you? Come here and give me a kiss..." mumbled Emi, who was still asleep.  
"Alrighty Emi..." snickered the voice.  
  
Emi felt a pair of scaly, dry lips touch his.  
  
"Oh my...GOD!!!" screamed Emi who jumped out of bed.  
"Ketsa!!! Who let you out of the Terminal?!?" yelled Emi, who was gasping for air.  
"Heh!!! You got me!!!" laughed Ketsa, the Agumon, who ran behind Utada, Emi's mother, who was standing in the door the whole time.  
"Mom...You let them out? If so, where are V-Team and Shimi?" asked Emi.  
"Oh, Good Morning to you too..." said Utada sarcastically.  
"Oh, sorry about that Mom...Good Morning!" laughed Emi.  
"Mom...that reminds me...Get Shimi and V-Team...we need to talk. You need to come too Ketsa..." sighed Emi.  
  
"Mom, I would like to get your permission about something," said Emi.  
"Yes? What is it?" asked Utada.  
"I would like to know..." mumbled Emi.  
"Heh, come on Emi, out with it," laughed Utada.  
"I would like to know...If I can enter the Elimination Challenge!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Emitsu...I thought you..." mumbled Utada.  
"Emi...Do you mean it?!?" yelled Shimi enthusiastically.  
"Yes...I must do it...For my friends..." sighed Emi.  
  
Emi grasped on to the D-Ultima in his pocket.  
_"I promise...I will succeed," thought Emi._  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hmm...So...He passed on the D-Ultima..." laughed a voice.  
"There are 4 challengers in the Elimination Challenge..." laughed the voice.  
"Sora of the Wind...Jyou of the Sea...and Takuya of the Flame..." said the voice.  
"Then, the current champion of the Challenge..." said the voice.  
"If he can't beat them, he has no chance of meeting the Elite Tamers, and giving the D-Ultima to them..." said the voice.  
"Maybe, I can get someone to go be the fourth member..." laughed the voice.  
"You better watch out boy...you have no idea what you will face..." laughed the voice.  
  
"Emitsu, be sure to take care of your Digimon, and do your best in the challenge!!!" said Utada, as she softly hugged Emi.  
"Mom...I swear. I will...I love you..." said Emi as he kissed his mother on the cheek.  
"Bye Utada!!!" laughed Ketsa.  
"Goodbye Utada," said Shimi.  
"Be sure to have some food for us when we get back!!!" snickers V-Team.  
  
Emi and his Digimon made their way down Dream Way, but nothing really happened this time around.  
Emi was very lucky that nothing happened, as his next fight would take a lot out of him.  
  
For, later that day...he would fight the first challenger in the Elimination Challenge...Sora of the Wind.  
  
**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 7: To Fly To Your Dreams, You Must Begin your Flight.**


	7. To Fly To Your Dreams, You Must Begin yo...

"Hmm...So will this be the outcome?" asked a voice.  
"If the plans work, the D-Ultima and the ULTIMA Unit will serve their true purpose..." said another voice.  
"But, what is that purpose?" said a third voice.  
"To create the ultimate Digimon level...At the moment, the strongest type known is Mega...But, when the D-Ultima is involved with the ULTIMA Unit, it creates the Parallel Level..." said a voice.  
  
Two men, followed by three guards, entered the room.  
  
"Mister Soniku!!!" gasped a voice.  
"Mister Kawamori!!!" said a voice, whose tone clearly had fear in it.  
"So, men, is the plan ready?" asked Makuri Soniku, the leader of the infamous Team Megasonic.  
"Is everything the way we wanted it?" asked Onizuka Kawamori, the leader of another of the baddest gangs around, Team ONI.  
"Yes!" cried the voices.  
"Good, the time of Parallel is arriving...All we need is that D-Ultima..." laughed Onizuka.  
"I have already sent someone to take the place of the Elimination Challenge champion...Someone very interesting..." laughed Makuri.  
"I never expected us to work together," laughed Onizuka.  
"Well, when we see that our Digimon can reach the Parallel Level, we must seek allies," replied Makuri.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark corridor, two beings had a little chat.  
  
"So, did you hear what they said?" asked a voice, who seemed to have a lot of attitude.  
"Yes, I heard...We will reach Parallel level soon..." laughed another voice, this one was graceful and elegant, but had a danger in it.  
"Prepare, young Emi. We WILL get you," laughed the two voices.  
  
  


**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 7: To Fly To Your Dreams, You Must Begin your Flight**

  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"Emi!!! We are here!!!" yelled Shimi.  
"Yes, I see! We are finally at Elimination Stadium!" laughed Emi.  
Ketsa ran up to the screen doors, which had a poster advertising the Elimination Challenge on them.  
"Everyone, once we pass this point, there is no turning back..." sighed Emi.  
"Don't worry. We have each other to help us through!" exclaimed V-Team, who ran through the doors.  
  
The group of friends walked into the Stadium, inside was very quiet.  
They tried to find the reception desk.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Elimination Stadium. Would you like to enter the Elimination matches?" asked the receptionist.  
"Yes, I would," said Emi.  
"First, I need the $100 participation fee," said the receptionist.  
"$100 PARTICIPATION FEE???" screamed Emi.  
"Yes, without it, you can't enter," sighed the receptionist.  
"But I am Emitsu!!! I hold the D-..." yelled Emi.  
"Did you say Emitsu?" asked the receptionist.  
"Huh? Yes, that's my name," said Emi.  
"The champion has requested that you are let in free of charge..." said the receptionist.  
"Yeah!!!" laughed Emi.  
_"Huh? How does the Champion know me?" thought Emi._  
"Alright, just register your Digimon now...Thank you!" said the receptionist.  
"Ok..." said Emi.  
"The challenge consists of four battles, the first three are one on one battles between you and the Fighters...Then, one three on three fight between you and the champion...When you register, the Digimon used in the first three fights will be randomly decided," said the receptionist.  
  
---  
DIGIMON REGISTRATION  
V-TEAM - V-MON - ELEMENT: NONE  
SHIMI - PATAMON - ELEMENT: WIND  
KETSA - AGUMON - ELEMENT: FIRE  
  
1ST ROUND: AGUMON VS BIYOMON  
2ND ROUND (IF WIN) : PATAMON VS GOMAMON  
3RD ROUND (IF WIN) : V-MON VS FLAMON  
---  
  
Emi then followed the receptionist to the arena.  
  
"So, you are the one who dares to challenge me?" laughed Sora.  
"Don't laugh!!! I will beat you!" yelled Emi.  
"Don't get so cocky..." sighed Biyomon.  
"One note, only NATURAL Evolution is allowed," said the receptionist.  
"WHAT?!?" screamed Emi.  
"We're screwed..." sighed Ketsa.  
"Just get on with it..." sighed Sora.  
  
---  
BATTLE: BEGIN  
---  
  
"Biyomon!!! Go fly straight at that Agumon's head!" laughed Sora.  
Biyomon lunged at Ketsa, who was moving rather slowly.  
"Ketsa!!! Get out of the way!!! Counter it!!!" yelled Emi.  
Agumon jumped to the side and grabbed Biyomon's wing, and threw her into the wall.  
"Great Job!!!" smiled Emi.  
"You haven't won yet..." laughed Sora.  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!!!" yelled Biyomon.  
  
A huge, green tornado shot out at Ketsa's chest, throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Ketsa, are you alright?!?!" screamed Emi.  
"Ugh...I'm fine..." sighed Ketsa.  
"Shoot a Pepper Breath at it!" yelled Emi.  
"Biyomon! Fly right to him!!!" laughed Sora.  
  
"Ketsa...JUMP NOW!!!" yelled Emi.  
Agumon jumped up into the air and onto Biyomon's back, that is when he shot the BIGGEST Pepper Breath he has ever released, onto Biyomon's neck.  
  
"Biyomon!!!" screamed Sora.  
"We did it!!!" yelled Emi.  
  
---  
BATTLE: END  
---  
  
Jyou, a young shy boy, takes the next battle to the Champion Level! Then, Emi must make his way from a fiery grave to a Blazing Victory!!!  
  
Just WHO is this Champion?  
  
Digimon Crisis - Chapter 8: Evolution and Slide Evolution, Enough is Enough!


	8. Evolution and Slide Evolution, Enough is...

"I guess I have to give you this..." sighed Sora.  
"Give me what?" asked Emi.  
"Give you the permission to enter the next round, hand me your D-TerminalEX," said Sora.  
"Huh? Why do you need it?" asked Emi.  
"I send data from my D-Zero, the item all of us "leaders" have, and it sends the key to the next room in your D-TerminalEX, which opens the next door," said Sora.  
"I can't go any farther with you," said the receptionist.  
"Alright, I'll be fine..." laughed Emi.  
"Emi...Good Luck, Jyou and Takuya are pretty tough!" laughed Sora.  
"Thanks!!!" smiled Emi.  
  
  
****

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 8: Evolution and Slide Evolution, Enough is Enough! **

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
Emi and his Digimon walked to the next hallway, which had a locked door at the end.  
  
"She told me to do this..." said Emi.  
Emi held out his D-TerminalEX and plugged it into the door.  
  
"Tamer EMI. Please enter," said the door.  
"A talking door...I thought I've seen it all..." sighed Ketsa.  
Emi and his Digimon walked inside the room, it was VERY cold, and in the center of the room, there were two icebergs and an almost frozen pond.  
V-Team and Ketsa stayed back, as Emi and Shimi walked up to the platform.  
  
"Helllooo...is anyone here?" yelled Emi.  
"Ummm...Hello?" said a shy voice.  
Emi looked around.  
"Umm...Is the leader anywhere around?" asked Emi.  
"Oh...Yes...I'll get him..." said the shy voice.  
Out from behind a computer in the corner walked out a tall, skinny boy.  
"I'm the leader for this round of the Elimination Challenge!" yelled the boy.  
"You mean, you are the leader?" chuckled Emi.  
"Of course I am!!! Is there anything wrong with that?" yelled the boy.  
"Yeah? Is there?" said another voice.  
"Huh? Who said that?" asked Emi.  
"Oh, that's my partner, Gomamon!!!" evilly laughed the boy.  
"Let me introduce ourselves, I am Jyou! This is my partner Gomamon...Together...We are...The Ultimate Team!!!" screamed Jyou.  
Emi and Shimi just stood there.  
"Umm...Emi, is this guy alright?" asked Shimi.  
"I have no idea..." cried Emi.  
"Now...Little Man, let's get it on!!!" laughed Jyou.  
  
---  
BATTLE: BEGIN  
---  
  
"Gomamon, jump into the pond!" yelled Jyou.  
"Shimi, fly up above the pond!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Now, Gomamon, use your special attack!!!" yelled Jyou.  
"Huh? Special attack?" wondered Emi.  
Suddenly, large amounts of fish flung out of the water, many of them hit Shimi.  
"Oww!!! That hurt!!!" yelled Shimi.  
"If you think that hurt...GET READY!!!" screamed Jyou.  
"Now!!! Fly right at him!!!" yelled Emi.  
Patamon and Gomamon were getting closer and closer...  
Jyou smiled.  
"Now Gomamon..." laughed Jyou, "EVOLVE!!!"  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Gomamon releases three Marching Fishes attacks-   
Gomamon evolved to...  
-The three attacks hit him at the same time as the Evolution Light does-  
IKKAKUMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
Ikkakumon's horn slammed into Shimi's body as they collided.  
Shimi fell to the ground.  
Ikkakumon fell not far away from Shimi.  
  
"How..." asked Emi.  
"A Digimon needs more than strength to evolve naturally, they need to release their DNA to evolve into the perfect champion for them...That's why they shoot their attacks at themselves..." laughed Jyou.  
"Shimi!!! Get up!!!" yelled Emi.  
  
Ikkakumon kept ramming into poor Shimi.  
  
"SHIMI!!! GET UP!!!" cried Emi.  
"Emi...am I able to evolve like him?" cried Shimi.  
"I have no idea..." cried Emi.  
"Would you like me to try?" cried Shimi.  
"Please...Please Shimi...We need to win..." said Emi.  
"Is that the only reason? Wait, you don't have to answer that...I know...that you love me Emi...and you think I will be happy if I win, thank you..." said Shimi.  
Shimi flew up into the air right before Ikkakumon struck.  
"Emi, I will make you proud!!!" screamed Shimi.  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Patamon jumped into the air and released six Boom Bubble attacks-   
Patamon evolved to...  
-The six Boom Bubbles changed into pure white Angel Wings-  
-The light changes Patamon into a humanoid and the wings merge with the body-  
ANGEMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
Everyone stood and stared in disbelief.  
Everyone had heard of this Digimon, but not many people had ever seen it.  
Patamon was naturally a very hard Digimon to raise, even harder to evolve.  
The Holy Angel spoke.  
  
"Ikkakumon, prepare to lose..." laughed Shimi.  
"Hand of FATE!!!" screamed Shimi as he pulled back his hand and a holy light shot out of it.  
"I have seen the light..." cried Ikkakumon as the attack hit him and he instantly de-evolved.  
  
---  
BATTLE: END  
---  
  
"Wow, I underestimated you..." laughed Jyou.  
Shimi de-evolved and flew into Emi's arms.  
"You did great Shimi!!!" laughed Emi.  
"Thank You!" laughed Shimi.  
Emi pulled out his D-TerminalEX and handed it to Jyou, who gave him the data key.  
"Thanks Jyou!" said Emi.  
"You deserve it, just beat Takuya, or I will look like a chump..." said Jyou.  
  
Emi left the room and went into the next hallway.  
He entered the data into the door and it opened up.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," said a boy.  
"Huh?" asked Emi.  
"My name is Takuya, and I am the last thing in your way between here and the Champion..." said Takuya.  
"Prepare to lose against me, and my Spirit Evolution and Slide Evolution!!!" laughed Takuya.  
  
Emi must fight the next leader, who turns out to be the Digimon also. We see Hybrids, Beasts, and maybe more.  
  
Also, will we ever see this Champion?  
  
Digimon Crisis - Chapter 9: Agunimon and BurningGreymon!!! The vicious spirits of Flame!!!


	9. Agunimon and BurningGreymon! The vicious...

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 9: Agunimon and BurningGreymon!!! The vicious spirits of Flame!!! **

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"Slide and Spirit Evolution? What are you talking about?" asked Emi.  
"Heh, you will see..." laughed Takuya.  
"Wait, where is your Digimon?" asked Emi.  
"Huh? Flamon? He will be here in a moment..." said Takuya.  
"Alright, I'm not really in a hurry..." sighed Emi.  
Takuya went back to working on a device on his desk.  
Emi bent down and talked to his Digimon.  
"Guys, we have made it this far, we only have two more to go, Takuya, and this "Champion"," said Emi.  
"We won't let you down, Emi!" smiled V-Team.  
"V-Team is right, he still has one battle to go, but in the next one, all of us can fight!" said Shimi.  
"We all might be able to Digivolve also!" laughed Ketsa.  
"Alright!!! I'm ready!!!" yelled Takuya.  
"Oh you are? Let's go V-Team!!!" yelled Emi.  
V-Team jumped up to the stadium platform.  
Takuya also walked to the platform.  
"Huh? Where is Flamon?" asked Emi.  
"Emi...He is right...HERE!!!" yelled Takuya.  
"WHAT?!!" gasped Emi.  
Takuya smiled as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a device.  
Takuya then laughed.  
  
---  
010101  
PICO SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-A Digi Code Ring appeared around Takuya's hand, he scanned the code with the device-  
"Pico Spirit...EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Takuya.  
-Takuya started to change, he became a short, fire troll looking Digimon-  
"FLAMON...RAAAAWWHHHH!!!" screamed Flamon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
"What!?! What happened?" yelled Emi.  
"Spirit Evolution, my natural evolution type...I usually wouldn't be able to do this, but I modified my Spirits in order for me to change to Flamon..." said Flamon, "Now, LET'S FIGHT!!!"   
Flamon  
  
---  
BATTLE: BEGIN  
---  
  
Flamon ran up to V-Team and started punching him over and over.  
"Oww!!! You poop head!!!" cried V-Team.  
"Heh, Child VS Child!!!" laughed Flamon.  
"V-Team!!! Use your own punching attack!" yelled Emi.  
"Right!!!" replied V-Team.  
"V-PUNCH!!!" screamed V-Team, as a cyclone of punches slammed into Flamon's face.  
"GWAH!!! THAT HURT!!!" screamed Flamon.  
Flamon's body began to catch on fire.  
"BABY SALAMANDER!!!" screamed Flamon as his punched changed into huge fireballs which burned into V-Team's flesh.  
V-Team fell to the ground.  
"Heh, I'm not finished, I have to finish you off..." smiled Flamon.  
V-Team got off the ground, dizzily, and he punched Flamon in the back.  
Flamon fell onto the ground.  
"Wha? How?" growled Flamon.  
"Now, you've made me MAD," screamed Flamon.  
Flamon then changed back into Takuya.  
"Ready?" laughed Takuya.  
  
---  
010101  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-A Digi Code Ring appeared around Takuya's hand, he scanned the code with the device-  
"Spirit...EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Takuya.  
-Takuya started to change, he became a tall, fire man looking Digimon-  
"AGUNIMON...MAAAAWWHHHH!!!" screamed Agunimon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
"ANOTHER ONE?!?" yelled Emi.  
"This time around, I'll explain the use. You must have a D-Scanner, the device I use, and either the H Spirit or B Spirit," laughed Agunimon.  
"Well, V-Team can still beat you!!!" worried Emi.  
"Right..." laughed Agunimon.  
"PYRO TORNADO!!!" screamed Agunimon as he shot Fire Tornadoes at V-Team.  
V-Team was hit by each one of the attacks.  
"Emi..." said V-Team as he gasped for air.  
"V-Team!!! Remember!!! Our Promise!!! We must win!!!" screamed Emi.  
V-Team slowly got off of the ground, with a burning rage in his eyes.  
"Die," whispered V-Team.  
"What? How will you kill me? You puny weakling..." laughed Agunimon.  
"Like this!!!" screamed V-Team, as he jabbed Agunimon in the jaw.  
V-Team then jumped onto Agunimon and kept releasing more and more V-Punches.  
"Now this!!!" screamed V-Team.  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-V-Mon punched himself four times-  
V-Mon evolved to...  
-The Evolution Light flashed onto V-Mon as he grew wings and got bigger and more muscular-  
V-DRAMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Now? Do you think you can beat me?" laughed V-Team.  
"Evolution to the next level...I can evolve again too..." laughed Agunimon, who was stumbling from the attacks.  
Agunimon de-evolved to Takuya.  
Takuya was bruised all over, he was bleeding very badly.  
"One more..." cried Takuya.  
  
---  
010101  
BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-A Digi Code Ring appeared around Takuya's hand, he scanned the code with the D-Scanner-  
"Beast Spirit...EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Takuya.  
-Takuya started to change, he became a tall, ferocious looking, burning bird Digimon-  
"BURNINGGREYMON...BWAAAAWWHHHH!!!" screamed BurningGreymon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Heh, no matter what you do, you won't win..." laughed Emi.  
"Huh?" yelled BurningGreymon.  
"You don't have a partner Digimon...You don't understand the determination of a partner to please its tamer..." sighed Emi.  
"SHUT UP!!! DUMBASS!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" screamed BurningGreymon as he flew directly into V-Team.  
BurningGreymon smiled.  
"Now, Emi, it is your turn to die!!!" screamed BurningGreymon.  
BurningGreymon flew right for Emi.  
"NOW!!! YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF NOT HAVING A PARTNER FOR ONCE!!!" laughed BurningGreymon.  
For Emi, everything froze.  
_"No partner? It is better to have no partner than seeing your partner being killed..." thought Emi._  
_"I have gone through that pain, and I have overcome it...Hasn't he?" thought Emi._  
BurningGreymon was 10 meters away from Emi.  
Then, V-Team jumped in front of Emi.  
"Takuya!!! Stop It!!! Your rage is controlling you!!!" yelled V-Team.  
V-Team was kneeling on the ground, clearly injured very badly from the attack.  
"V-TEAM!!! I CAN'T LET YOU GO!!!" cried Emi.  
"Emi, I won't leave you...I BELIEVE IN BOTH OF US!!!" screamed V-Team.  
BurningGreymon stood there, amazed at the V-Dramon, who was standing up again.  
"This will show you the power of my Tamer, and my friendship and loyalty for him!!!" yelled V-Team.  
"SHINING...V...ARROW!!!" yelled V-Team as a huge V-Arrow shot out of his mouth.  
The Shining V-Arrow shot into BurningGreymon and shot through his chest.  
BurningGreymon reverted to Takuya.  
V-Team changed back to V-Mon.  
  
---  
BATTLE: END  
---  
  
"I lost...No...I understand why I did; I need to overcome the sadness of not having a partner..." sighed Takuya.  
"Takuya!!! Are you hurt badly?" asked Emi, who ran over to Takuya.  
"Why...Why are you being so nice to me, after I tried to kill you?" asked Takuya.  
"I can understand the pain of not having a partner...I had to go through that once..." replied Emi.  
"Well, you better get going, I'm not hurt that bad...Here..." said Takuya.  
Emi pulled out his D-TerminalEX and handed it to Takuya, who gave him the data key.  
"Thanks Takuya..." said Emi.  
  
Emi and his Digimon made it to the final hall.  
He opened the door, to come to a dark room...  
An organ started to play.  
  
"Young Emi...You have finally made it here..." laughed a voice.  
"I have seen the true power of the D-Ultima..." laughed the voice.  
"We want that power that you hold..." laughed the voice.  
"Face me Emi!!! Give me the power!!!" screamed the voice.  
"I know that voice...Is that you ---  
  
Emi faces the Dark Champion which reveals some secrets.  
  
Will Emi be able to win, so he can meet up with the Elite Tamers, and pass on the D-Ultima?  
  
Digimon Crisis - Chapter 10: The Corrupted Rose. Unleash the power of the D-Ultima!!!


	10. The Corrupted Rose Unleash the power of ...

"Sir!!! Emitsu has made it to the Champion!" yelled a voice.  
"Hmm, thank you," said Onizuka.  
"Heh, with the person I chose, he will never make it any farther," laughed Makuri.  
"In no time, we will have the D-Ultima, and create the Parallel forms," said Onizuka.  
"That reminds me..." said Onizuka.  
"Yes?" asked Makuri.  
"Makuri, who did you choose to take the place of the champion?" asked Onizuka.  
"I chose someone with amazing power, grace, and royalty, all I had to do was show him what the D-Ultima could do..." said Makuri.  
"But, what is his name?" anxiously replied Onizuka.  
"His name is...  
---RAMZA???" gasped Emi.  
"Heh, so you figured it out already..." laughed the voice.  
A body dressed in black walked out of the darkness.  
"Yes Emi!!! My goal is to retrieve the D-Ultima and harness its power!!! My name is Ramza, Fighter of the Eternal Rose!!!  
  
  
****

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 10: The Corrupted Rose. Unleash the power of the D-Ultima!!! **

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"Ramza!!! What is the meaning of all this?!?" yelled Emi.  
"Emi...Do you understand the power of the D-Ultima?" asked Ramza.  
"Huh? Of course I do!!! It allows Digimon to Digivolve!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Little Emi, you DON'T understand," laughed Ramza.  
"What do you mean?" asked Emi.  
"The TRUE power of the D-Ultima, the power to fuse a partner and tamer in complete fusion," said Ramza.  
"But, don't Biomerging and Spirit Evolving do the same?" asked Emi.  
"Heh, Biomerging just fuses the minds of Digimon...While Spirit Evolution only occurs with the tamer, But..." said Ramza.  
"What? What were you going to say?" yelled Emi.  
"This type fuses a Digimon's body and mind, with it's Tamer's body and mind!!!" screamed Ramza.  
Emi reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Ultima.  
"You mean...this can do all that?" asked Emi.  
"Well, not alone, Megami made it so you had to have two items in order to perform that action..." said Ramza.  
"What else do you need?" asked Emi.  
"Heh...Emi, I won't tell you anything else...UNTIL YOU DEFEAT ME!!!" crazily laughed Ramza.  
"Alright...Ramza...I can beat you, I want to find out what is driving you..." said Emi.  
"No rules in this battle, all out battle, you can use your D-Ultima if you like, doesn't bother me..." laughed Ramza.  
"Emi, send out your Digimon..." laughed Ramza.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot," said Emi.  
Emi turned around and looked at his Digimon.  
"Everyone, I have no idea what is causing Ramza to do this. But I want you to fight him with all you have got, Ramza has beaten the Elite Tamers, and he is VERY strong, hopefully, the D-Ultima can help..." sighed Emi.  
"Emi, we want to tell you something..." said Ketsa.  
"It is very important..." said Shimi.  
"That you know..." said V-Team.  
"That we love you!" said the three Digimon.  
Emi blushed for a moment.  
"Guys..." said Emi, who was getting a tear in his eye.  
"Even if we lost and died right now, my life has been fulfilled, I have met a tamer who loves me and cares for me..." said V-Team.  
"You took care of us, even after all the pain you have gone through," said Shimi.  
"And we want you to know that we love you for that..." said Ketsa.  
Emi started to cry.  
"I Love You all also..." cried Emi.  
"We promise that we will win!!!" laughed V-Team.  
"V-Team..." cried Emi.  
"We will do it!!!" laughed Shimi and Ketsa.  
Emi stood up tall and yelled to Ramza.  
"Ramza!!! Prepare to lose!!!" screamed Emi.  
"V-Team, Shimi, and Ketsa will be my Digimon!!!" said Emi.  
"My Digimon will be...Just so you know, they have changed since the last time we fought." laughed Ramza.  
"My name is Kefka, I am an Ankylomon!!!" roared Kefka.  
"Now, Emi, my star Digimon..." laughed Ramza.  
"My name is Kitsune!!!" screamed a voice.  
"I am Kitsune the BlackImperialdramon!!!" screamed Kitsune.  
"An Imperialdramon...How could it be?" asked Emi.  
"They showed me the power of Dark Evolution..." laughed Ramza.  
"Well, Ramza, you will still lose!!! You can't face the power of our friendship!" yelled Emi.  
  
---  
BATTLE: BEGIN  
---  
  
"Kitsune, show him the power of your Black Crusher!!!" laughed Ramza.  
"Right, Ramza!!!" replied Kitsune.  
"BLACK...CRUSHER!!!" screamed Kitsune as a huge black beam of energy shot out of his cannon.  
The blast just missed hitting Ketsa.  
"Gwah!!! Watch out!!!" yelled Emi.  
Kitsune started chasing the three Rookie Digimon.  
"Emi!!! We need to evolve!!!" yelled V-Team.  
_"Even if I did change them all to Mega Level, that BlackImperialdramon and Ankylomon could still take us down, maybe if I use Champions and Ultimates to weaken them, I can then use the D-Ultima to finish them off..." thought Emi._  
"Guys!!! Try to Evolve into Champion level!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Huh? Why not use the D-Ultima?" asked Shimi.  
"Just trust me, guys!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Heh, guys, lie off of the rookies and let them Evolve, this may be interesting..." smiled Ramza.  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-V-Mon punched himself four times-  
V-Mon evolved to...  
-The Evolution Light flashed onto V-Mon as he grew wings and got bigger and more muscular-  
V-DRAMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Patamon jumped into the air and released six Boom Bubble attacks-   
Patamon evolved to...  
-The six Boom Bubbles changed into pure white Angel Wings-  
-The light changes Patamon into a humanoid and the wings merge with the body-  
ANGEMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Agumon ran and released five Pepper Breath attacks-Agumon evolved to...  
-The five Pepper Breath attacks changed into a huge beetle shell like mask-  
-The light changes Agumon into a more muscular dinosaur Digimon and the mask covers the Digimon's head-  
GREYMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Great!!! Now, Shimi and V-Team go for BlackImperialdramon, and Ketsa, go for Ankylomon!" yelled Emi.  
"Right!!!" replied the Digimon.  
Ketsa ran to Kefka, while shooting Nova Blasts along the way.  
Kefka laughed.  
Ankylomon's shell protected him from the attacks.  
Shimi flew over to Kitsune and tried shooting Hands of Fate at him.  
Kitsune just laughed at the attacks and shot him away with a Black Crusher.  
V-Team shot out a V-Breath Arrow, which bounced off of Kitsune, but reflected onto Kefka.  
"Wow, aren't we lucky?" sighed Emi.  
"Heh, great job Kitsune...Now, go along with our plan!!!" laughed Ramza.  
"Huh? What plan?" Ankylomon cried.  
"The plan to make Kitsune the most powerful Digimon on our team..." laughed Ramza.  
Kitsune walked over to Kefka, and pointed his cannon to Kefka's head.  
"What?!? Ramza!!! You wouldn't!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Wwwhat?!? What are you going to do to me!??" screamed Kefka.  
"You are going to die, that's what..." laughed Kitsune.  
There was a loud crash.  
Kefka now had no head, all of his data flew up into the air, and Kitsune absorbed it.  
"What? How did Kitsune absorb his data? They aren't supposed to be deleted any longer!!!" said Emi.  
"I modified both my D-TerminalEX and Kitsune...He can download all the Digimon he wants..." smiled Ramza.  
_"How could he kill his own Digimon? This can't be Ramza...Could it? I need to stop Ramza; maybe my Digimon can beat Kitsune? Will Ramza be restored if I do? Should I use my D-Ultima? Why are there so many questions?" thought Emi._  
Emi's three Digimon stood, frozen from Kitsune's act.  
"How could you?!?" screamed Shimi.  
"Killing your own partner!!?" screamed V-Team.  
"This will NOT be allowed!!!" yelled Ketsa.  
That is when it happened.  
Emi's D-Ultima flew up into the air; a bright light shot out of it and devoured Emi's Digimon.  
"What...is going on? Is this one of the D-Ultima's powers? Not only to fuse the Tamer and his Digimon, but to fuse their friendship?" said Emi.  
Yelling could be heard from inside the light.  
"GUYS!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!! USE THE POWER OF THE D-ULTIMA!!! WE DON'T NEED THIS OTHER THING TO EMBRACE IT'S POWER!!!" yelled Emi.  
  
---  
010101  
TRIPLE JOGRESS EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Greymon roared and released two Nova Blast attacks-Greymon triple Jogressed to...  
-Angemon flew into the air and released two Hand of Fate attacks-   
Angemon triple Jogressed to...  
-V-Dramon bowed and shot three V-Breath Arrow attacks-  
V-Dramon triple Jogressed to...  
-The three Digimon fused into a body, while the attacks hit it-  
-The huge Digimon roared-  
Angreydramon!!!  
---  
END  
---  
Angreydramon was a huge dinosaur man Digimon with four wings, two angelic wings, and two dragon wings.  
He had the body of a very muscular, armored angel.  
Finally, he had the Crest of Courage on his chest.  
  
Angreydramon, the Angel of Courage, engages in a hard battle with BlackImperialdramon.  
  
Will the fusion of Emi's friendship with his Digimon, and their will to destroy this evil allow them to beat Ramza?  
  
Digimon Crisis - Chapter 11: The Eternal Battle!!! The ULTIMA Unit and Team ONI's and Team Megasonic's Plan is Revealed!!!


	11. The Eternal Battle! The ULTIMA Unit and ...

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 11: The Eternal ****Battle****!!! The ULTIMA Unit and Team ONI's and Team Megasonic's Plan is Revealed!!! **

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"So, Emi, you got the D-Ultima to use one of its "other abilities"," said Ramza.  
"Heh, so I did, but without my Digimon's will to fight, the D-Ultima would probably be useless..." laughed Emi.  
"Once I give the D-Ultima to Team Megasonic and Team ONI, they will be able to use its ultimate power..." smiled Ramza.  
Emi worried for a moment.  
"Well, I won't lose...So you won't be able give the D-Ultima to them!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Well, should we continue the fight?" added Angreydramon.  
"Yes, that is a good idea..." smirked Ramza.  
"Wait, Angreydramon, before you fight, I want to give you a nickname," said Emi.  
"Emi, that's fine, just make sure it sounds cool," smiled Angreydramon.  
"Hmm...How is Suzaku?" asked Emi.  
"It's great!" laughed Angreydramon.  
Angreydramon and BlackImperialdramon got back to their sides in the arena.  
"It would be great if you would introduce yourselves again..." sighed Ramza.  
"My name is Kitsune the BlackImperialdramon, the terror of the Elimination Challenge!!!" roared Kitsune.  
"My name is Suzaku the Angreydramon, the holy fighting dragon of Dream Way!!!" screamed Suzaku.  
"Now, START!!!" screamed Ramza.  
Kitsune flew to Suzaku and tried to swipe him, but Suzaku swiftly moved out of the way.  
Suzaku then flew behind of Kitsune and began one of his attacks.  
"I summon, the Holy Wind!!!" screamed Suzaku, "White Wind!!!"  
Suzaku held out his fists, and beams came out of them, not to mention the typhoon like wind that came from his wings.  
"What Power...How this could be the result from an uncompleted device?" cried Ramza.  
Kitsune was thrown to the ground, and you could tell from the grunts he made, he was MAD.  
"Little angel Digimon...Formed from the friendship and will of four beings...You make me sick. You will die along with Kefka!!!" roared Kitsune.  
"Darkness Come to Me!!!" roared Kitsune, "BLACK CRUSHER!!!"  
Kitsune flew up into the air and he shot almost 6 Black Crushers from his cannon.  
All of them but one missed, one hit Suzaku in the chest, directly on his Crest of Courage.  
"What??? I feel a surge of power running through me..." yelped Suzaku.  
"Suzaku? What's going on?" screamed Emi.  
"I feel the power of courage running through me!!!" screamed Suzaku.  
"What is going on!!! The D-Ultima shouldn't have this much power without the ULTIMA Unit!!!" screamed Ramza.  
Suddenly, the entire room started shaking.  
Rocks and rubble were falling from the ceiling above.  
"I call forth..." mumbled Suzaku.  
"His crest is glowing!!!" screamed Kitsune.  
"I call forth the power of the warriors of courage..." mumbled Suzaku.  
"SUZAKU!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Heh, so they lied..." mumbled Ramza, "All they told me was the only way the kid could beat me, was if he was able to summon a mega Digimon...I devoured Kefka though...I should have enough power..."  
"I call forth the power of the ultimate courageous purification!!! ULTIMA...INFINITY...CRUSH!!!" screamed Suzaku.  
Suzaku swiftly flew up into the air, and opened his mouth, held out his fists, and closed his eyes.  
There was a loud boom.  
Black and White energy shot out of Suzaku's mouth and fists.  
The attack ripped into Kitsune's flesh.  
The aftershock caused the building to start collapsing.  
The partners called to each other, in an eternal white darkness, which covered the area.  
"KITSUNE!!!" screamed Ramza.  
"RAMZA!!!" screamed Kitsune.  
"EMI!!!" screamed Suzaku.  
"SUZAKU!!!" screamed Emi.  
  
---  
BATTLE: END  
---  
  
_"What? What's going on?" thought Emi._  
Emi opened his eyes.  
_"Huh? Is that...Takuya?" thought Emi._  
_"Is someone carrying me?" he thought._  
Takuya looked down at Emi and smiled.  
Emi looked around at the other figures, who turned out to be Sora and Jyou.  
Jyou was carrying Ramza while Sora was holding Ketsa and Shimi.  
Biyomon was carrying V-Team.  
Gomamon looked like he was carrying some type of device.  
_"What's happening?" thought Emi._  
_"Ahh...I feel so tired...I'm going back to sleep..." thought Emi._  
  
---  
  
Emi opened his eyes again.  
"Hey!!! Guys!!! He woke up!!!" yelled Takuya.  
"Huh? Where am I?" said Emi, very groggily.  
"Emi!!! Are you alright???" said Sora.  
"Yea, what she said, are you OK?" asked Jyou.  
"Emi, you are in the hospital here in Kito..." sighed Takuya.  
Emi suddenly remembered the whole thing.  
Emi shot up in the bed.  
"Where are Shimi...V-Team...and Ketsa!!!" yelled Emi.  
"We are right here!!!" laughed V-Team.  
"Yeppers, right here!!!" smiled Shimi.  
"We won, like we promised!" smiled Ketsa.  
"What happened? Why am I here?" asked Emi.  
"Once we attacked, the entire building collapsed..." sighed V-Team.  
"That is when we saw you..." said Takuya.  
"Neither of you were hurt bad, since your Digimon covered you both, although you and your Digimon weren't hurt, Ramza's Digimon was..." sighed Sora.  
"BlackImperialdramon was hurt pretty badly when we got there...Luckily, he had some backup data of a Digimon he Downloaded, he healed himself and changed back into XV-Mon and Stingmon..." said Jyou.  
"When we brought Ramza back, he looked frozen," sighed Biyomon.  
"Where is Ramza?" asked Emi, "I need to talk to him..."  
"He is in the next room," said Takuya.  
Emi stumbled out of his bed, and walked to the next room.  
Emi bumped into Ramza, who was walking out of his room.  
"Ramza!?!" yelped Emi.  
"Emi...You saved me..." sighed Ramza.  
"What?" Asked Emi.  
"You showed me not to be cruel to my Digimon..." cried Ramza.  
"Ramza..." said Emi.  
"I promise to punish myself for killing Kefka..." cried Ramza.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ramza...Someone must have been controlling you..." sighed Emi.  
"Well, I'll be going now..." cried Ramza.  
"Ramza...Good Luck..." laughed Emi.  
Emi patted Ramza on the back, and Ramza and his Digimon left the hospital.  
Emi walked back to his room, where everyone was waiting for him.  
"Well, Emi, you are able to go to the Tournament now, so what are you going to do?" asked Sora.  
"Well, I gotta give the D-Ultima to the Elite Tamers..." sighed Emi.  
"That reminds me..." said Emi.  
Emi reached into his pocket to get the D-Ultima.  
"Huh?" gasped Emi.  
"What's wrong, Emi?" asked Takuya.  
"The D-Ultima!!! It's gone!!! It was in my pocket!!!" yelled Emi.  
Emi started searching the bed for the D-Ultima.  
"Uh Oh..." sighed Gomamon.  
"What is it Gomamon?" asked Jyou.  
"Emi, you mean that was YOUR device?" said Gomamon, who started moving backwards.  
"You don't mean..." gasped Emi.  
"I gave it to Ramza, I thought it was his!!!" yelled Gomamon.  
"Oh no...He said..." worried Emi.  
"What is it, Emi?" asked Takuya.  
"He is going to give the D-Ultima to Team ONI and Team Megasonic!!!" yelled Emi.  
"We can't let him do it!!!" yelled Sora.  
"Any idea where he went?" asked Jyou.  
"Team Megasonic's hideout is in the forest, isn't it?" asked Takuya.  
"Right!!!" said Shimi and V-Team.  
"Well, let's go and stop Ramza!!!" exclaimed Biyomon.  
"Alright, let's go stop Ramza and get the D-Ultima back!" said Ketsa.  
Gomamon waddled up to Emi.  
"Emi, I'm sorry, this is my entire fault..." sighed Gomamon.  
"Don't worry, this was going to happen eventually, you can help get it back though!" laughed Emi.  
"Well, let's get going, and get it back!!!" yelled Takuya.  
Emi and his friends ran out of the room and down the path to Team Megasonic's hideout.  
  
---  
  
"Sir!!! Ramza is here!!! He has the D-Ultima!!!" yelled a man.  
"Oh Yes!!! Onizuka!!! Come here!!! Ramza is back with the D-Ultima!!!" yelled Makuri.  
Ramza walked into the room, while Onizuka and Makuri sat down in their chairs.  
"My Lord, here is the D-Ultima, the item you have been wanting!!!" said Ramza.  
"But first, I want my side of the deal, I want the D-Divine!!!" said Ramza.  
"Oh yes, the D-Divine, the item to bring back deleted Digimon's data..." said Makuri.  
"Here you go," laughed Onizuka.  
Onizuka threw the D-Devine to Ramza.  
"Now, capture him!!!" laughed Makuri.  
Two men ran up to Ramza and knocked him and his Digimon out.  
"Now, Makuri, now that we have the item of our desires, would you like to do it?" laughed Onizuka.  
"Oh yes, I would particularly enjoy that..." smiled Makuri.  
Makuri, Onizuka, and two guards went to a dark room, where Beelzemon and Pheonixmon were waiting.  
A man walked in.  
"My Lords, walk next to your Digimon, Makuri, you will go first..." said the man.  
"Heh, this is the beginning of the end of this world!!!" evilly laughed Makuri.  
  
It's the moment you've all been waiting for!!! Makuri and Onizuka change into their Parallel levels!!!  
  
Emi and the others witness the Parallel's destruction. Emi is enraged with this outcome, but without the D-Ultima, is there anything he and the others can do?  
  
Digimon Crisis - Chapter 12: The Digimon Crisis!!! The Destruction Caused By the Parallels!!!


	12. The Digimon Crisis! The Destruction Caus...

"Phoenixmon!!! The time has come!!! Get next to me my Digimon!!!" laughed Makuri.  
"Yes Sir, I am ready," replied Phoenixmon.  
Phoenixmon gracefully flew next to Makuri.  
"Now, Makuri..." said the doctor.  
The doctor gave Makuri a paper with the words to say.  
"Makuri, you hold the D-Ultima and say those words, while Phoenixmon holds the ULTIMA Unit," said the doctor.  
"Right, are you ready Phoenixmon?" smiled Makuri.  
"Yes, I am, Master..." said Phoenixmon.  
"Alright sir, start...NOW!!!" yelled the doctor.  
  
  


**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 12: The Digimon Crisis!!! The Destruction Caused By the Parallels!!!**

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"Power of the D-Ultima...Heed my cry!!! Use the ULTIMA Unit to feed your might!!! Evolve me and my partner into the Ultimate Creature!!! Evolve us now!!! Into the Parallels!!!" screamed Makuri.  
Suddenly, the D-Ultima flew into the air, and so did the ULTIMA Unit.  
Slowly, the ULTIMA Unit merged with the D-Ultima and a bright red and gold light came out of the D-Ultima.  
  
---  
010101  
ULTIMA EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Makuri floated up into the air-  
-Phoenixmon flew behind Makuri-  
Makuri and Phoenixmon Ultima evolved to...  
-Makuri started screaming as his flesh started changing into Digital Data-  
-Phoenixmon cawed as he started to change into Digital Data Bits-  
-Their Data started merging together, and they created one body-  
-Red demonic wings shot out of the body's back-  
-A red and yellow robe with gold linings around the neck, arms, and legs appeared on the body-  
-The body started screaming-  
"QUEZCOHUMON!!!" screamed Quezcohumon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
The D-Ultima and the ULTIMA Unit unmerged, and fell to the ground.  
Onizuka and the doctor looked at Quezcohumon in disbelief.  
"So, how do I look?" laughed Quezcohumon.  
"You look...Amazing!" gasped Onizuka.  
"It worked!!! You turned into a Parallel Digimon!!! The first of your kind!!!" laughed the doctor.  
"Hey doctor, do you think you could hurry up with Onizuka? I feel like destroying things," evilly smiled Quezcohumon.  
"Uh...Yes sir! Of course!!!" gasped the doctor.  
The doctor picked up the D-Ultima and gave it to Onizuka.  
"Get Beelzemon and we will be ready," said the doctor.  
"Heh, Right, Berezebu!!! Come on!!! We're ready!!!" laughed Onizuka.  
Out of the shadows, a black Digimon ran to Onizuka's side.  
"I'm ready," said Berezebu.  
The doctor handed Berezebu the ULTIMA Unit.  
The doctor also handed Onizuka the paper.  
"Just do the same as Makuri did," said the doctor.  
"Heh, this may be interesting," chuckled Quezcohumon.  
Onizuka and Berezebu walked side by side to the center of the room.  
Onizuka started reading.  
"Power of the D-Ultima...Heed my cry!!! Use the ULTIMA Unit to feed your might!!! Evolve me and my partner into the Ultimate Creature!!! Evolve us now!!! Into the Parallels!!!" screamed Onizuka.  
The D-Ultima flew into the air once again, and so did the ULTIMA Unit.  
Slowly, the ULTIMA Unit merged with the D-Ultima and a bright red and gold light came out of the D-Ultima.  
  
---  
010101  
ULTIMA EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Onizuka started running towards Beelzemon-  
-Beelzemon started running towards Onizuka-  
Onizuka and Beelzemon Ultima evolved to...  
-Onizuka and Beelzemon crashed into each other, and they both changed into Digital Data-  
-Their Data started merging together, and they created one body-  
-Black demonic wings shot out of the body's back-  
-Leather clothes appeared onto the body, along with many types of guns, and one huge cannon that he kept on his back-  
-The body started laughing-  
"BEREZEHUMON!!!" laughed Berezehumon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
The doctor stood there speechless, as the items hit the ground again.  
Berezehumon bent over and picked up the items and handed them to the doctor.  
"Keep these; just in case we need them again..." smiled Berezehumon.  
"A...all...alright..." stuttered the doctor.  
"We will come back later, doc, as soon as we destroy some stuff..." smiled Berezehumon.  
"Hey, Berezehumon, how does Kito Town sound?" laughed Quezcohumon.  
"It sounds great..." smiled Berezehumon.  
"I'll open the door for you..." sighed the doctor.  
The doctor pressed a button, and two huge doors opened up, with a path leading to Kito Town.  
The two Digimon flew out the door, and were ready to begin their destruction.  
  
---  
  
Emi and the others were on Dream Way, when they saw two Digimon flying through the air, towards Kito Town.  
"Huh? What's what?" said Emi.  
"Huh? I have no idea..." sighed Takuya.  
Suddenly, two explosions could be seen, coming from Kito Town.  
"This doesn't look good!!!" yelled Sora.  
"We need to go check what is happening back at Kito!!!" worried Jyou.  
"Well, let's get going!!!' replied V-Team.  
"Wait!!! Guys, if these Digimon are a product of the D-Ultima, we need to be ready!" said Emi.  
"You mean we need to Evolve?" asked Shimi.  
"Yes, even though we don't have the D-Ultima, we all can change into Champion level!!!" said Emi.  
"That's a good idea, Emi," said Jyou.  
"Well, even if they are these new Digimon, we need to try our hardest, who knows what power they have," laughed Emi.  
"Right, we will do our best!" laughed Ketsa.  
"Emi, your Digimon should be the leader of our forces, since you did beat us each," said Takuya.  
"Yes, I agree with Takuya, you should be leader," said Sora.  
"We need some luck to pull this off, although..." sighed Jyou.  
All of the Tamers stood up tall with their Digimon in front of them, except Takuya of course, who would change into a Digimon.  
All of the brave fighters called out, "LET'S GO!!!"  
  
"Emi, let's get ready!" laughed V-Team.  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-V-Mon punched himself four times-  
V-Mon evolved to...  
-The Evolution Light flashed onto V-Mon as he grew wings and got bigger and more muscular-  
V-DRAMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Emi, let's Evolve and show them who's boss!!!" yelled Ketsa.  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Agumon ran and released five Pepper Breath attacks-Agumon evolved to...  
-The five Pepper Breath attacks changed into a huge beetle shell like mask-  
-The light changes Agumon into a more muscular dinosaur Digimon and the mask covers the Digimon's head-  
GREYMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"I love ya Emi!" smiled Shimi.  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Patamon jumped into the air and released six Boom Bubble attacks-   
Patamon evolved to...  
-The six Boom Bubbles changed into pure white Angel Wings-  
-The light changes Patamon into a humanoid and the wings merge with the body-  
ANGEMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Sora, let's Evolve and become stronger!" yelled Biyomon.  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Biyomon flew into the air and released three Spiral Twister attacks-   
Biyomon evolved to...  
-The three Spiral Twisters slammed into Biyomon at the same time as the Evolution Light-  
Birdramon!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Jyou, believe in me!" chuckled Gomamon.  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Gomamon releases three Marching Fishes attacks-   
Gomamon evolved to...  
-The three attacks hit him at the same time as the Evolution Light does-  
IKKAKUMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Heh, no matter what, we WILL get the D-Ultima back!" screamed Takuya.  
---  
010101  
SPIRIT EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-A Digi Code Ring appeared around Takuya's hand, he scanned the code with the device-  
"Spirit...EVOLUTION!!!" screamed Takuya.  
-Takuya started to change, he became a tall, fire man looking Digimon-  
"AGUNIMON...MAAAAWWHHHH!!!" screamed Agunimon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
The Digimon and their partners started running towards Kito Town.  
  
---  
  
"Yes!!! Run!!! Run you pathetic humans!!!" screamed Berezehumon, as he blew up a family's home.  
"That was very good, I compliment you on your achievement," chuckled Quezcohumon.  
Everywhere around Kito Town, fires were raging, and more families were becoming homeless.  
"This power is amazing!!!" screamed Quezcohumon.  
"I know!!! I feel invincible!!!" laughed Berezehumon.  
Suddenly, a V-Breath Arrow shot Berezehumon in the leg.  
"Hmm? What was that?!? Not that it hurt or anything, I just want to know who opposes me..." evilly smiled Berezehumon.  
"Hey!!! You two!!! Come down here!!!" screamed a voice.  
"I know that voice..." said Quezcohumon.  
_"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" screamed Emi._  
"Heh, Berezehumon, I know that voice, it was Emi, the former holder of the D-Ultima..." smiled Quezcohumon.  
"Heh, I always wanted to see this kid's skills..." smiled Berezehumon.  
"Did you hear me!!! Come down here!!!" yelled the voice.  
The two evil Digimon flew down to where the Tamers and Digimon were standing.  
"You two Digimon, did you cause this?" yelled Emi.  
"Heh, Emi..." smiled Quezcohumon.  
"I know that voice..." said Emi.  
_"That's it...Your V-Mon is gonna die too...=)" smiled Makuri._  
"You...Makuri!!! You and Onizuka used the D-Ultima!!! Didn't you!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Heh, not to hard to figure out, Eh?" laughed Berezehumon.  
Emi looked around for a moment.  
Emi saw people on the ground, dead, because of the two Digimon's attacks.  
He saw people crying, dead friends, dead family, dead Digimon...  
"You two!!! We will not forgive you!!! You caused innocent people and Digimon to die here today!!! Just like you did to Usagi, Makuri!!!" screamed Emi.  
Emi's eyes looked like there were heroic flames inside them.  
"What are you going to do about it?" laughed Berezehumon.  
"We...Will fight you!!!" yelled Emi.  
Greymon, V-Dramon, Angemon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, and Agunimon walked up from behind Emi.  
Emi walked behind the Digimon along with Sora and Jyou.  
"You will pay for what you have done!!!" yelled the 3 tamers, along with Agunimon.  
"Heh, so you want to fight, Eh?" laughed Berezehumon.  
"We will give you all a head start, as there is no way you can beat us..." smiled Quezcohumon, as both he and Berezehumon flew back about 500 feet to give them room to fight.  
The Good Digimon stood, ready to fight.  
The Evil Digimon stood, laughing, expecting an easy victory.  
  
The Digimon engage in the final battle!!! A former enemy helps out the team by retrieving the lost item!!!  
  
The final stand of the tamers begins and ends here!!! Will the tamers be able to win? Will they have any help? Does this world have a chance?  
  
Digimon Crisis - Chapter 13: The Final Battle!!! The Shining Light of the D-Ultima Prevails!!!


	13. The Final Battle! The Shining Light of t...

**Digimon Crisis - Chapter 13: The Final ****Battle****!!! The Shining Light of the D-Ultima Prevails!!!**

  
  
  


By DrTomoe123

  
  
"What is going on?" sighed Ramza.  
"So you finally woke up," said Mitsune.  
"What happened?" asked Ramza.  
"Some flunkies from Team ONI and Team Megasonic locked us up," replied Kira.  
"It turns out that they betrayed us, Makuri and Onizuka used the D-Ultima to change into Digimon..." sighed Mitsune.  
"I knew it...I kept thinking that they really wanted to show me the power of the D-Ultima..." sighed Ramza.  
"Look what they made us do; they made us kill Kefka..." mumbled Kira.  
"Guys, just so you know, it is not only your faults, I told you to kill him..." sighed Ramza.  
"I can't believe Emi was able to beat you guys...Heh, we killed Kefka, and we STILL couldn't beat him..." sighed Ramza.  
"I feel like some revenge on those teams..." smiled Mitsune.  
"Well, can't we get out?" exclaimed Ramza.  
"Heh, we were just waiting for you to wake up," laughed Mitsune.  
Ramza reached into his pocket.  
"The D-Devine? Hey, Kira, you think this thing really works?" asked Ramza.  
"Who knows, it is supposed to bring back Digimon when combined with the will of a pure tamer..." said Kira.  
"Knowing what I have done, I could never use this...But...I do know someone who could!!!" laughed Ramza.  
"You mean...!" yelled Mitsune.  
"Yep, we need to get it to him!!!" yelled Ramza.  
"Hey, Ramza, did ya know that a puny doctor has the D-Ultima and the ULTIMA Unit?" asked Kira.  
"Nope, didn't know that, but that has given me an idea, retrieve the D-Ultima and get some swwweeettt revenge!" laughed Ramza.  
"Well, let's get going, guys," said Ramza.  
Kira released his beam saber, and cut his chains.  
Kira then cut the rest of the chains and cut down the door.  
"Lord, that was really easy..." laughed Ramza.  
Two men were seen running toward them.  
"Ack, some Team members," said Ramza.  
"Get back in there!!!" yelled one team member.  
"Why should we!!!" yelled Kira.  
"Because we are members of Team ONI and Team Megasonic!!!" yelled the two members.  
"Mitsune, show them what we think of members of Team ONI and Team Megasonic..." laughed Ramza.  
"Right!!!" yelled Mitsune.  
"XV-LAZER!!!" yelled Mitsune, as a huge beam hit the two men, knocking them out.  
Ramza looked down the halls, as he tried to make his way to the Doctor's office.  
They all ran into two more guards, but they weren't much trouble. It seemed that all the money went to training the leader's Digimon, and none went to the team members.  
They finally made it to the doctor's office, where he was working on a report about the Parallels.  
"Hello?" asked Ramza.  
"Huh? Who are you!!! Get away from me!!!" screamed the doctor.  
"My name is Ramza!!! I am the Fighter of the Eternal Rose!!! Hand over the D-Ultima and the ULTIMA Unit, or prepare to die!!!" yelled Ramza.  
"Heh, that is what you think..." said the doctor, as he recollected himself.  
The doctor pushed a button, and one Vademon and one Digitamamon appeared.  
"Face that!!!" laughed the Doctor.  
"Right!!! Mitsune!!! Kira!!! Get ready to Jogress!!!" said Ramza.  
"Right!!!" replied both Kira and Mitsune.  
  
---  
010101  
JOGRESS EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-XV-Mon growled and released two XV Lazer attacks-  
XV-Mon jogressed to...  
-Stingmon flew into the air and released two Short Stinger attacks-   
Stingmon jogressed to...  
-The two Digimon fused into a body, while the attacks hit it-  
-The humanoid Digimon roared as he shot his guns on his waist-  
Paildramon!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"Huh? Jogress Evolution!!! It is not often that I see an evolution like this!!!" happily yelled the doctor.  
The doctor sat at his desk and wrote down some stuff.  
"Come on!!! Fight!!!" yelled Ramza.  
"Just wait!!!" yelled the doctor.  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!!!" yelled Kitsune.  
Bullets flew out of Paildramon's guns and hit the Vademon.  
The Vademon started to disappear.  
"What is going on!?!" yelled Ramza.  
"Oh...This...Is...Ummm...Nothing...AHHH!!!" yelled the doctor.  
"Ramza!!! It looks like his Digimon were just holograms!!!" yelled Kitsune.  
The doctor screamed and ran out of the door.  
Ramza looked on the doctor's desk, and noticed the D-Ultima and ULTIMA Unit.  
"There it is!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza ran and picked them both up.  
"Now we need to get out of here," said Ramza.  
"Leave that to me," laughed Kitsune.  
Kitsune let out a Desperado Blaster, which brought down one of the room's walls.  
"There ya go," smiled Kitsune.  
The two partners ran out of the hole, and they saw flames coming from Kito Town.  
"This doesn't look good," worried Kitsune.  
"It must be Makuri and Onizuka..." sighed Ramza.  
"Well, lets get these to Emi!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Ramza and Kitsune ran through the woods toward Kito Town.  
  
"Are you ready?" laughed Berezehumon.  
"We are ready!!!" yelled Emi.  
"You won't win," said Jyou.  
"We'll see about that," smiled Quezcohumon.  
"Now...we shall have a battle to determine your fate..." smiled Berezehumon.  
"The only fate you have is death, here and now!" yelled Agunimon.  
"Let's....GO!!!" yelled Berezehumon.  
  
---  
BATTLE: BEGIN  
---  
  
Shimi began by flying towards Berezehumon.  
"Fool," smiled Berezehumon.  
Berezehumon slapped Shimi, and Shimi was thrown back to where the other Digimon were.  
"Shimi!!!" yelled Emi.  
The other good Digimon began running towards the two evil Digimon.  
Each one tried to attack, but each one was thrown back to where they started.  
The Digimon kept trying to attack, but each attack ended the same way, failure.  
"Birdramon!!! Keep trying!!!" yelled Sora.  
"Ikkakumon!!!" Don't give up!!!" yelled Jyou.  
"Spirit of Flame!!! Help me achieve my goal!!!" yelled Agunimon.  
_"They all have so much hope, although it seems useless..." thought Emi._  
_"But, I can't give up, If we can't stop them, is there any guarantee that ANYONE can?" thought Emi._  
"Let's see if this helps," said Agunimon.  
  
---  
010101  
SLIDE EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Agunimon was changed into Digi-Code and summoned the B Spirit of Flame-  
SLIDE EVOLUTION!!!  
-Agunimon reached to other Spirit-  
BURNINGGREYMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
"This must help some!!!" yelled BurningGreymon as he went with the other Digimon, and tried to scratch the evil Digimon.  
"Now, it is our turn!!!" laughed Berezehumon.  
Berezehumon reached for the cannon on his back.  
He held the cannon in both hands, and got ready to attack.  
A purplish-black energy formed in the cannon.  
"HUMAN CRUSHER!!!" screamed Berezehumon.  
The energy was released from the cannon, and with a shocking boom, it hit all of the good Digimon.  
"What!!! I can't believe that attack is so powerful!!!" yelped Emi.  
"What power...So strong..." cried Jyou, as he saw Ikkakumon lying on the ground.  
"Not done yet!!!" yelled Quezcohumon.  
Quezcohumon flew up in the air, and it seemed as fire was being drawn into his wings.  
"SHINING WING OF FLAME!!!" screamed Quezcohumon.  
Quezcohumon dove down and burned all the Digimon who were on the ground.  
"SHIMI!!! KETSA!!! V-TEAM!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Heh...So...Strong..." cried Shimi.  
"How...can...we...win?" cried V-Team.  
"I'm...sorry..." cried Ketsa.  
Emi looked around frantically, and then saw BurningGreymon also lying on the ground.  
"Takuya!!! Are you alright???" yelled Emi.  
_"Do we even have a chance to win?" asked Emi._  
_"Can we win? Can we survive?" asked Emi._  
_"Really? Why did he choose me to give the D-Ultima to? I just got it stolen from me..." thought Emi._  
_"No!!! I have to stop with this negative thinking!!! I still need to believe!!!" yelled Emi._  
"Guys!!! Try to get up!!!" yelled Emi.  
"Give me a moment," sighed V-Team.  
BurningGreymon, Ikkakumon, and Birdramon were back on their feet, ready to fight again.  
"Emi! Let your Digimon rest for a moment!" yelled Sora.  
"Sora and I can use our D-Zeros to try to Evolve Birdramon and Ikkakumon to ultimate level! I know it may not be much, but they can try to get enough time to let you all rest!" yelled Jyou.  
"Alright!!! I believe in you both!" yelled Emi.  
Jyou and Sora held up their D-Zeros and yelled out,  
"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!"  
  
---  
010101  
ULTIMATE EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Birdramon flew into the air and released five Meteor Wing attacks-   
Birdramon ultimate evolved to...  
-The five Meteor Wings slammed into Birdramon at the same time as the Evolution Light-  
GARUDAMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
---  
010101  
EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Ikkakumon releases seven Harpoon Torpedo attacks-   
Ikkakumon ultimate evolved to...  
-The seven attacks hit him at the same time as the Evolution Light does-  
ZUDOMON!!!  
---  
END  
---  
  
The two ultimate Digimon and BurningGreymon stood there; ready to try to block the next attack.  
"Heh," laughed Quezcohumon.  
Quezcohumon and Berezehumon ran towards the three Digimon until something interrupted them.  
"MEGA CRUSHER!!!" yelled a Digimon.  
The attack phased the Parallels a bit.  
Imperialdramon appeared, with Ramza riding on his back.  
Ramza jumped off Kitsune where Emi and the others were.  
Kitsune then flew in front of Garudamon, Zudomon, and BurningGreymon.  
"Ramza!!! How could you? You gave them the D-Ultima!!!" screamed Emi.  
"Wait...Emi!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Emi punched Ramza in the stomach.  
"What...Emi...Why did you do that?!?" gasped Ramza.  
"You caused all this!!! You gave it to them!!! You let them use it!!! You betrayed me!!! You killed your own Digimon!!! That's why!!!" screamed Emi.  
Ramza stood there, speechless.  
"Emi...I...Want you to forgive me..." said Ramza.  
"What? You want me to forgive you? I can and I will...But how will forgiving you put things back to the way they were?" asked Emi.  
"By this..." said Ramza.  
Ramza pulled out the D-Ultima, D-Devine, and the ULTIMA Unit.  
"What!!! The D-Ultima!!! The ULTIMA Unit!!! And the fabled D-Devine?" gasped Emi.  
"Yes, I want you to turn things right again...I have an idea that might work..." said Ramza.  
"Yes? What plan?" asked Emi.  
"The D-Devine is only usable by a Tamer with a pure heart...I want you to use it..." said Ramza.  
"Why? Why should I use the D-Devine?" asked Emi.  
"To bring back Usagi!!!" yelled Ramza.  
Emi was frozen.  
_"I can bring her back?" thought Emi._  
_"This seems perfect, I can use the D-Devine to bring back Usagi, and then use the D-Ultima and the ULTIMA Unit to fuse with her..." thought Emi._  
"Are you going to do it?" asked Jyou, who was listening to the whole conversation, along with Sora.  
"Yes!!! I will set everything right!!!" smiled Emi.  
"That's the spirit!" laughed Ramza.  
"C'mon Emi!!! You can set everything right!" laughed Sora.  
"Alright, use the D-Devine!!!" yelled Ramza.  
"What are they planning to do?" asked Berezehumon.  
"Heh, don't worry, they can't do anything..." laughed Quezcohumon.  
  
_"D-Devine...Please grant my wish...Bring her back to me!!! Use the will of all of us to bring her back, and to save the world!!!" thought Emi._  
The D-Devine shined a pinkish light.  
A small cat was being shaped by the light.  
"Usagi...Usagi...USAGI!!!" screamed Emi.  
The small cat looked around for a moment, and then saw Emi.  
"Emi...EMI!!!" screamed Usagi.  
Usagi jumped up into Emi's arms.  
"Usagi!!! I really need your..." said Emi.  
"You don't need to tell me, I saw it all," said Usagi.  
"How? How could you?" asked Emi.  
"We Digimon search the world looking for our partners after we die, and we look over them, like guardian angels..." said Usagi.  
The D-Devine fell to the ground, and disappeared.  
"What happened to the D-Devine?" asked Sora.  
"Once someone uses it, it disappears, and it makes its way into the hands of another deserving tamer..." smiled Ramza.  
Ramza pulled a paper out of his pocket.  
"Emi, you and Usagi get on Kitsune, Emi, you hold the D-Ultima and say these words as Usagi holds on to ULTIMA Unit," said Ramza.  
The good defending Digimon all stood back to let Emi onto Kitsune.  
"Emi, good luck to you and Usagi, we will help once you two become Digimon!" laughed Shimi.  
"Right, although I wanted to become a Parallel with you, Usagi deserves it more!" laughed Ketsa.  
"Good Luck!" yelled V-Team.  
"Hurry!!! We don't have much time!" yelled BurningGreymon.  
Emi and Usagi jumped onto Kitsune, and began the process.  
  
"Power of the D-Ultima...Heed my cry!!! Use the ULTIMA Unit to feed your might!!! Evolve me and my partner into the Ultimate Creature!!! Evolve us now!!! Into the Parallels!!!" screamed Emi.  
Suddenly, the D-Ultima flew into the air, and so did the ULTIMA Unit.  
Slowly, the ULTIMA Unit merged with the D-Ultima and a bright pink and gold light came out of the D-Ultima  
  
---  
010101  
ULTIMA EVOLUTION  
101010  
---  
-Emi cradled Usagi in his arms-  
-Cherry Blossoms started to surround Emi and Usagi-  
Emi and Gatomon Ultima evolved to...  
-Emi started yelling as his body started changing into Digital Data-  
-Gatomon meowed as she started to change into Digital Data Bits-  
-Their Data started merging together, and they created one body-  
-Cherry blossoms started to fly all around the body-  
-Six gold wings started to emerge from the body's back-  
-A pink and gold robe appeared on the body, along with a huge staff and sword-  
-The body started laughing-  
"SAKURAHUMON!!!" screamed Sakurahumon.  
---  
END  
---  
  
The angel was up in the air, shooting down a bright light.  
Cherry Blossoms were still flying around the angel.  
"I am Sakurahumon, you have caused enough damage..." said Sakurahumon.  
Sora, Jyou, Ramza, and the other Digimon all stared in disbelief.  
"Prepare to be defeated!!!" yelled Sakurahumon.  
"Cherry Blossom...SWORD!!!" yelled Sakurahumon.  
Sakurahumon dove down and stabbed Berezehumon with its sword.  
"WHAT!!! THAT THING!!! IT IS MORE POWERFUL THAN I COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!!!" screamed Berezehumon.  
Berezehumon started glowing, and then a small Digitama and Onizuka appeared on the ground.  
"What!!! Onizuka!!! How could you!!!" screamed Quezcohumon.  
"Now!!! You, the one who killed Usagi!!! Your Turn!!!" yelled Sakurahumon.  
"Cherry Blossom Magic!!!" yelled Sakurahumon.  
Sakurahumon held its staff, and thousands of razor sharp cherry blossoms shot out at Quezcohumon.  
"NOOO!!! I UNDERESTIMATED MY OPPONENT!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!! BURN IN HELL!!!" screamed Quezcohumon.  
Quezcohumon started glowing, and then a small Digitama and Makuri appeared on the ground.  
"What!??! They did it??!" yelled Jyou.  
"They won so easily!!! Emi really was the one destined to hold the device!" yelled BurningGreymon.  
Sakurahumon landed and started praying.  
_"Stop the fires and ease the pain. Ease the families with lost members. Create a better place with this world. Destroy the D-Ultima!!!" thought Sakurahumon._  
All of the fires stopped.  
Suddenly, the D-Ultima exploded.  
At that same moment, Emi and Usagi were separated.  
Emi fell onto the ground, while Usagi changed into a Digitama and fell next to him.  
  
---  
BATTLE: END  
---  
  
All of the Digimon changed back to their Rookie forms.  
Everyone ran to Emi.  
"Emi!!! You did it!!!" laughed V-Team.  
"I told you you could do it!" yelled Ketsa.  
"Yay!" giggled Shimi.  
"Heh, you were the destined one," smiled Ramza.  
Takuya helped Emi up.  
"You did it, Emi. You beat the two Parallels," smiled Takuya.  
Jyou ran back from across the field, with about ten police officers with him.  
"What a relief, it is all over!" sighed Sora.  
The police officers picked up Makuri and Onizuka, and put them in the van, all but one of the men drove off.  
A policeman walked over, holding the two Digitamas.  
"Here, you deserve these," said the policeman, who handed the Digitamas to Emi.  
"Thank you," said Emi.  
The officer left.  
Emi looked at Takuya.  
"I want you to have these, you deserve partner Digimon of your own," smiled Emi.  
"I don't know what to say...except thank you," said Takuya, who hugged Emi.  
Emi bent over and picked up his Digitama.  
"Thanks Guys," smiled Emi.  
"No Problem, you were the only one who could do it," smiled Sora.  
"Well, I'll come visit Sora, Jyou, and Takuya when I come to Kito again," said Emi.  
"Right, be sure to visit us when you come around," laughed Jyou.  
"Before we go...I want to tell you all one thing, Thank You for being my new best friends," laughed Emi.  
Everyone smiled.  
"You changed our lives Emi, without you, the world would probably be under those dude's control," said Ramza.  
Emi then hugged everyone.  
"Well, I have to be going," said Sora, "See you soon!"  
Sora walked back to the stadium, along with Biyomon.  
"I need to go too," said Jyou "Thanks!"  
Jyou and Gomamon followed Sora and Biyomon.  
"Emi, I can't thank you enough, you gave me great fighting experience, and made my dreams come true, make sure to come and visit me," smiled Takuya.  
Takuya followed the others, with Digitamas in arms.  
"Emi, Remember, this won't be the end, although the D-Ultima is gone, Megami might try to make something even better, and you might be the only hope we have left, and good luck with Usagi," smiled Ramza.  
Ramza ran off the opposite way of the others.  
  
All that was left was Emi and his Digimon.  
"Guys, are you ready to go home?" asked Emi.  
"Sure! I bet mom is getting worried!" yelled V-Team.  
"I want some ramen when we get home!" cried Ketsa.  
"I want some food too!!!" sung Shimi.  
"Guys, I love you," smiled Emi.  
  
  


---  
THE END  
---

  
  
Thanks for reading, please read and review my first finished fan-Fic.  
  
Remember, the world is a magical place, never give up on your dreams.  
  
-DrTomoe123


End file.
